


Praying to Cas

by trashy_kai



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. [9x01 spoilers] Sam's in the hospital and Dean is afraid... He prays to Cas for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying to Cas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to ask you to please review and tell me if you like the story or if you hate it (but if you do, please tell me what makes you hate it.) Please enjoy this story.

Since the doctor told Dean that Sam's life was in god's hands, Dean could do nothing but pray. Not to god, because he didn't believe God would save his brother… But to the only one he knew that would always help when he needed, someone he could always turn to when needed to talk… He prayed to Castiel. But not just because Castiel had the mojo to help. But because Dean believes in Castiel, just like any other person believes in God. Tears were in his eyes, he was praying for a while now. No one had come so far, so he was still praying to Castiel, hoping he would pop-up and help Dean.

"Cas, buddy, I already apologized. I need you here… I… I need to know you're OK. I need you to help.. to help me. Even if you can't heal Sam… I need someone with me… I've lost so much, so many people… I don't think I can lose Sam again, and not try to save him. The last time we saved each other (because that's what always ends up happening) he made me swear. He made me promise, that this would be his last time. That he wouldn't have to live knowing I was going to die because I sold my soul again… Or because I made a very stupid deal … Please, Cas… I need you here. I need you here to stop me. I need you here to remind me I still have something to hold onto. That I have a reason to fight for. Please Cas… Please come. Even if you can't stay with me forever, I need you here for a while, just to make sure – I'm not even sure if I will kill myself. I just know I can't leave this place alone. And you… You probably don't know this. I never talk about it… So you probably don't know it. I need you. Not just you coming and going, I need you to stay with me. I never said anything, because I always knew it was important, but it still broke my heart to know that you would be gone for a while, months even. And when you said you didn't trust me enough to stay and let me help you protect the tablet… I know you meant well, I know you were trying to protect me and Sammy… Trying to make us believe you couldn't trust us, because you were afraid the angels would come after us. But it still broke my heart… I-I… It's not just need… I want you to stick around. I want you to be part of my life, and I want to be part of yours. And… I… Screw it. It's now or never! Cas, I love you, so please help me, because I know Sam wants me to be happy, even if he's not around, so please make me happy. And help me survive this."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to review!


End file.
